


【科学组】做实验不如做我

by OneBuckToBuyObey



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Science Boyfriends, Science Bros
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 11:46:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22969471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneBuckToBuyObey/pseuds/OneBuckToBuyObey
Summary: 一个甜饼
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Tony Stark
Kudos: 8





	【科学组】做实验不如做我

班纳博士最近恋爱了。

他发现自己竟然无可救药地爱上了他的朋友兼同事，托尼·史塔克。

班纳博士对待自己的感情生活从不报有任何希望。何况托尼是那么聪明而又富有魅力，如此相比之下自己就是一个平平凡凡的普通人，还有浩克这个麻烦的家伙……

班纳选择把他的心事烂在肚子里。

但也许是因为这份感情藏得太久太深，以至于博士觉得自己可能得了轻微的妄想症——他最近总是觉得托尼在有意无意地撩拨自己。

托尼会在他实验后邀请与他共进晚餐，晚餐时可能还会说上几句让人脸红的俏皮话。

他还为班纳划下了一大笔实验预算，说是因为信任博士的聪明才智。

有时候托尼会有意无意地跟博士进行某些纯洁的身体接触，比如碰碰手指，蹭蹭脚腕。

班纳明白这一切都是自己的错觉，可还是忍不住幻想他们之间的可能。为了不让自己越陷越深，班纳决定回避他四处惹火的心上人，从而让他好好冷却自己的大脑。

可是他的“回避计划”还没有实施多久，要回避的的对象就找上了门来。

只见托尼怒气冲冲地闯进了班纳博士的实验室，吓得班纳浑身一震，差点将手中昂贵仪器的摔个粉碎。

“布鲁斯·班纳博士，我有个问题想要请教一下，请问你今天是在故意避开我吗？”

“我……”

班纳被吓的说不出话来。

“我以为，我以为我对你的追求已经很明显了。我知道你也喜欢我。”

博士睁大了眼睛，满脸写着“你怎么知道”几个大字。

“拜托，要知道浩克从来不遵守秘密……所以说你现在是准备放弃我了吗？我哪里不够好？

“……我的老天，我从没见过有谁像你这么难追。”

班纳一时间接受的信息太多，身体僵硬地杵在原地。不一会儿理清“我暗恋的人也喜欢我他一直在追求我而此刻他在向我表白”的班纳博士整个人瞬间熟透了，他支支吾吾地回答说：

“我……我我一直不知道，我是说……我我之前一直不敢……”

“我没有打算放弃你。”

说出这句话仿佛抽干了班纳的所有勇气。

听完这句话，托尼调皮地眨了眨眼睛，嘴角扬起得意的弯度，好像刚才那个着急发火的人不是他似的。

“这么说，你这是接受了我的告白？”

“我……”

然而不等班纳博士说完，托尼就迫不及待地给了他一个甜甜圈味的深吻。

“我想我好像知道你的答案了，这不算数。不如我再问一个吧？”

托尼捧起班纳的脸，蹭了蹭他圆圆的鼻尖。

“我想知道，和做实验相比，你会不会更愿意做我？” 


End file.
